Minnen
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: Om hon hade kommit några sekunder tidigare... om bara.


"Jake kan du hjälpa mig att flyta min säng", undrade jag.

Jag står inte ut längre med att bo kvar i mitt gamla rum, det hade för många minnen. Därför skulle jag byta rum med Charlie. Jakob hade, trogen som alltid tagit på sig ansvaret att hjälpa mig flytta. Det är fantastiskt hur länge han har hjälpt och stöttat mig.

"Visst Bells."

Jakob var bara allt för glad över att jag hade blivigt mig själv efter… jag sköt snabbt undan tanken från mitt huvud. Jakob tog tag i sängen gaveln med ett fast grepp och lyfte upp den. Jag lyfte upp min ände, men kände genast att det var för tungt så jag släppte. Till min förskräckelse brakade den rakt igenom golvet. Jag satt mig ner av förvåning. Jake var snabbt framme för att hjälpa mig.

"Gjorde du dig illa Bella", undrade han oroligt.

"jag mår bra Jake."

Så bra som jag kan må, tillade jag tyst för mig själv. Jakob lyfte undan sängen som den var lätt som luft. I hålet låg något, ett brev såg det ut som, det var ett stort brev. Jag lyfte upp det långsamt.

"Vad är det där", det hördes ett stänk av oro i Jakobs röst.

Jag brydde mig inte ens om att svara. Det första jag såg när jag öppnade brevet var ett par gyllene ögon som log mot mig. Den oväntade synen fick mig att göra en skarp inandning.

"Bella, Bells vad är det!? Hur mår du?"

Jakes röst lät svag som om den kom långt bortifrån. Tårarna började rinna ner för mina kinder. jag bläddrade igenom korten på Edward, biljetterna som jag fåt av Carlisle och Esme, skivan jag fått av Edward. Allt omkring mig blev suddigt jag kändes hur jag drogs ner i en virvel av sorg, och sen var jag där.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Jag rundade fadern – han ryckte den minsta flickan ur vägen – och störtade mot mörkret bakom dem madens klockorna slog över huvudet på mig_

"_Edward, nej!" vrålade jag, men min röst dränktes av dånet från klockan._

_Nu såg jag honom. Och jag såg att han inte såg mig. Det var verkligen han, ingen hallucination den här gången. Och jag insåg att mina fantasier hade varit mer bristfälliga än jag insätt – de hade inte gjort honom rättvisa._

_Edward stod orörlig som en staty, bara några meter in i gränden. Hans ögon var slutna, ringarna under dem var purpurfärgade, och armarna hängde slappt nerför sidorna med framåtvända handflator. Hans ansiktsuttryck var väldigt fridfult, som om han drömde om behagliga saker. Han hade bar överkropp - det låg ett vitt tygstycke vid hans fötter – och hans bleka marmorhud skimrade svagt i ljuset som reflekterades från stenläggningen på torget._

_Han tvekade et ögonblick innan han tog ett djupt andetag och klev ut i solljuset. Han skimrade och blänkte, han var tveklöst den vackraste jag någonsin sätt. _

" _Nej, Edward, nej! Se mig, snälla Edward se på mig!" jag sjönk ihop på marken och började gråta. Jag kastades hit och dit av de stormande känslorna i mitt huvud._

_Susningarna for över torget, som en enda. Jag visste vad det här betydde, de hade sett Edward. Han slog upp ögonen och jag visste att han hade sett mig. Något suddigt grep tag om Edward och förde in honom i gränden igen. Det hela hade visserligen gått på några sekunder, men jag undrade hur Volturi skulle förklara det här. Svaret kom genast._

"_En stor applåd gott folk för trollkaren Eduardo", ropade en ljus flickröst glättigt._

_En stormande applåd hördes. Människorna vände sig nästan genast om och fortsatte med sitt, tänk hur lätt de hade gått på bluffen. Jag skakade av snyftningar de två stora vampyrerna hade dragit in honom i skuggan tryckte nu upp honom mot väggen. Hans uppspärrade ögon stirrade direkt på mig och munnen rörde sig utan att något ljud kom ut. Den största tog ett stagigt tag om Edwards huvud._

"_Förlåt Bella, jag älskar dig", Edward tittade på mig och log när han sa det. _

_Den stora mannen ryckte till. Också plötsligt hängde inte Edwards huvud ihop med hans kropp. Jag stelnade till, kunde inte tro mina ögon. Jag satt förstelnad, kunde inte flytta blicken från de två monstrerna som slet sönder Edward. När de var färdiga var han inte mer än en hög med vita slamsor, de tände på. Jag kände hur jag drunknade. Drogs ner i en virvel av sorg och självhat. Jag tvivlade inte ett ögonblick på han menade sina sista ord. Han hade tagit sitt liv för att han trodde att jag var död. Det var mitt fel att Edward var död. Jag skakade som i kramprykningar, ett ord fyllde hela mig, död, död, död, död. Edward var död, vad har jag nu kvar att leva för? Jag visste inte hur länge jag sörjde, tappade allt begrep om tid och rum._

_Ett par kalla händer ruskade om mig, de var för kalla för att kunna tillhöra en människa. Jag öppnade långsamt ögonen, allt var suddigt. Det var mitt i natten. Alice ansikte var precis framför mig. De vanligtvis så vackra dragen var förvridna av sorg._

"_Bella, vakna nu Bella. Vi måste ta oss härifrån."_

_Jag mindes svagt hur Alice nästan bar mig bort till en svart bil. hon skyfflade in mig i baksätet. Tårarna rann ner för mina kinder under hela resan. När vi kom fram så var stog resten av familjen Cullen och väntade på oss. Alla försökte att trösta mig, men jag ville inte veta av dem. Kanske någon gång i framtiden, men inte nu. Inte när Edward, min ängel är död. Död, död, död._

OoOoOoOoOo

Jag blinkade till och öppnade ögonen, rummet jag såg var välbekant, trots jag aldrig varit där tidigare. Det var ett typiskt sjukhusrum.

"Bella hur mår du?" Jakob satt bredvid mig. Hans blick var orolig och hans röst var tärd.

"Hur länge har jag varit borta den här gången?"

"En vecka"

"Tja, det var rekord", mitt svaga försök till skämt föll platt.

Jag undrade om jag någonsin skulle kunna komma över Edward. Svaret kom direkt, nej aldrig att han skulle kunna sjunka ner i bakgrunden av mitt minne. Men kanske, kanske skulle jag ändå kunna älska någon annan. Jake skulle behöva vara väldigt tålmodig, men hunden är ju människans bästa vän.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Varning: Jag äger inte Twillight, eller några andra böcker heller för den delen.**


End file.
